Master of Puppets
by jakotsulover
Summary: Top assassin, Inuyasha, is given a new mission. He must kill Japan's Prime Minister. But what happens when the Prime Minister's daughter get's involved? Will the cold hearted killer fall for her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rumiko Takahashi, therefore I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Top assassin is given a new mission. He must kill the prime minister of Japan. But when doing so, the prime minister's daughter interferes.

**MASTER OF PUPPETS**

**-One-**

I brought up the stick held between my two fingers and took a deep breath, sucking what I could of the dry weed before it turned to bitter smoke in my mouth. I felt it scratch my dry throat and blew it out only to be received by the cold, dark night.

My eyes rolled down as I brought up my hand, pushing it forwards to allow the sleeve glide back and reveal my watch.

6:36.

I gave the cigarette a flick and brought it once more to my parched lips before dropping it to the ground. I started towards the parked car and opened the trunk. There laid an unconscious man with his mouth wide open. I groaned as I saw his clear saliva flood out of his mouth and onto my car.

"Fuck."

I rolled him over in a harsh manner and began unbuttoning his white shirt. I wasn't going to rape him. I needed a disguise and this one was perfect. Never had I dressed up as a chef but then again there's always a first. It's funny because the idiot came out of no where as if he were expecting me, as if he knew what was about to happen, as if he were playing a role in this assassination.

I was given a new assignment…a different mission. At exactly 7:00 p.m. the country would see how its cities are under control not by the government, but by the mafia. The rich bastards have been blinded by their lust for power and tonight they will learn that they are not the ones with the authority. Tonight, their precious Prime Minister will die.

I took off my leather jacket and started putting on the disguise. I heard a grunt and turned to the man. He was waking up. Shit. I buttoned up the last buttons and quickly punched the man. He would be good for another thirty minutes. Immediately, I closed the trunk and locked the car.

I gave one quick glance at myself using the car window; grinning at the reflection I was given. Yet that grin did not last when my eyes read the name engraved on the white shirt. Hojo. What the fuck? What kind of a name is that? I frowned and looked at my watch again.

6:40.

"Time for work," I grinned.

The kitchen door was open and I walked in, passing all the chefs. They were all concentrating on the food which only made my job easier. I found a private room and opened the door to find a man on the phone.

"Hold on a sec. baby. What?" he asked with an arrogant tone.

I locked the door behind me and walked in with a small smirk on my face.

"What are you doing? What do you want?"

I pulled my arm back and forced it forwards, hitting him square in the face.

"Hello? Kouga?" the woman on phone spoke.

"Kouga's a little busy sweetheart," I answered before hanging up.

I looked around for a second and finally found what I had been searching. A vent. I was lucky it wasn't on the ceiling. It would only take more time and time was not really on my side today. I pushed the desk under it and began unscrewing the screws with my long nail. Once I finished, I turned on my earphone and crawled in.

"I'm in."

"Excellent," a voice responded. "You're going to go straight and make a left."

"Got it."

The prime minister was in the main room, giving a speech. My job was to enter his private chamber and shoot him. My weapon was already there, waiting for me. It was supposed to be quick. I was to do it and leave, unseen by the police of course.

I reached my destination; slowly I unscrewed the metal screws and got out of the tight metal vent.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In the bathroom."

"Couldn't you've hidden it somewhere else?"

He chuckled.

"Why miss a chance to see naked girls?"

"I'm killing a man Miroku, not a woman."

"Oh that's right."

I sighed.

"Whatever. Over and out."

"But—"

I turned it off before another stupidity came out of his mouth. I couldn't kill anyone with that pervert in my head.

The gun had been hidden under the sink, behind Pantene bottles. That stupid Miroku always tried to make things more difficult.

I looked at the clock on top of the fridge.

6:47.

My ears twitched when I heard the door unlock.

"No, Sango. I'm not going."

That was not the Prime Minister. That was…a woman?

Shit.

I had forgotten that he had a daughter. Why the hell is she ditching her father's speech?

"Why the hell would I want to see my father repeat the same thing over again?" she practically yelled.

I smirked. She practically answered my question.

"Yea, I know. Listen I'll call you back. I'm going to take a shower."

Fuck. Why of all reasons did she want to take a shower now? She was bound to find me and I could do nothing but remain behind the shower curtain. A plan quickly penetrated my head. She was now involved, whether she wanted to be or not, and I was going use her.

I heard her enter the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Through the curtain I could see her blurry hands unzipping the black dress she was wearing.

My mind didn't corrupt that easily. Naked women didn't distract me only because I could get an easy lay anywhere. I didn't even have to ask. Women down at the clubs practically begged for a good fuck and I did nothing but comply. So you see, the nude woman in front of me would not have any affect on me, not when I was on the job.

"Fuck I forgot my towel," I heard her murmur. "Whatever."

I saw her hands grab the shower curtain and the instant she moved it to the right I smirked.

"I would've gotten that towel," I smirked.

I saw her mouth open to let out a piercing scream but I was too quick for her. I pounded her against the cold wall and covered her mouth, her hot body molding with mine.

"Shut up and listen."

Tears soaked her eyes and slowly dripped down her porcelain cheeks.

"If you do what I say, I'll let you go. Got that sweetie?"

She nodded.

"But if you disobey me, I'll kill you."

She nodded once more.

"Good."

I uncovered her mouth and leaned on the door. She turned away from me and try to hide her body with the shower curtain. She did know it was kind of see-through right?

"Are you going to rape me?"

I took out a cigarette and lit it with my metal lighter. Slowly, I inhaled the poisonous gas before blowing it all out in her direction.

"You want me to?"

She coughed and looked at me with angry eyes.

"Those things can kill you."

I stayed silent and watched her hug the shower curtains tighter as if it were a protective shield.

"You don't need to cover up baby, there's really nothing for me to see."

She pouted.

"Kagome."

"What?"

"My name is Kagome. Not sweetie. Not—"

"Shh."

I covered her mouth once more and took a quick sniff in the air. Her father was approaching. I took a glance at my watch.

6: 57.

I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her with me towards the door.

"Don't say anything until I tell you to."

She tried to cover herself once again by lifting her other arm and placing it firmly across her breasts.

I could hear the keys tangling when he walked in the room.

"You're going to lure him here."

Her eyes widened.

"What? No. What are going to do? What do you want with my dad?"

I took out my gun.

"Do as I say."

I saw her eyes water once more.

"No," she sobbed.

"Do it."

"Please don't."

Fuck this girl was useless. She ruined it all. I pushed her out of my way and opened the door. She screamed when she understood what I was going to do.

"Kagome?" her father asked.

"Guess again," I commented, aiming the gun right on his forehead.

He gasped and I pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through his head, splattering scarlet liquid all over the wooden floor.

"NO!" she screamed.

Security heard her and pounded on the door.

"Time to go honey," I said, wrapping my arm around her thin naked figure.

"You bastard," she yelled. "Somebody help me."

The door was kicked opened while I made my way towards the open window. Shots were fired and all I did was jump.

Her screech echoed across the parking lot when I landed perfectly on the ground. I opened the trunk and handed her my leather jacket.

"Get in," I ordered, pointing the gun to her.

She obeyed.

"Scoot over, you're driving."

"What?"

"Do it."

She did.

I turned on my earphone.

"Miroku. Miroku."

"Done?"

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"Her daughter."

"Kill her."

"What?"

"You're going to have to kill her. Inuyasha, she knows too much. We can't risk it."

I looked at her and for the first time in my life I felt sorry for the girl. I never felt any emotion and for some reason the cold little heart that pumped in my chest felt sorry for her.

"Understood. Over and out."

I turned off the plug and gave her the directions to my home. We entered the messy room. It wasn't difficult because I still had the gun and she didn't dare disobey me.

She stood standing as if everything else in the room was contaminated.

I found a clean shirt and boxers and threw them at her.

"Put it on. You'll stay here for the night."

She looked at me with her heart-broken eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill my father?" she sobbed.

"It had to be done. Now change."

When she was finished I made her enter my room. I could sense nervousness in her and immediately assured her that I wasn't interested in raping her.

What I did do was cuff her hand to the metal bar of the bed. It would assure me she wouldn't escape.

"Go to sleep," I said coldly.

"Who-who are you?"

I turned my back at her and didn't bother giving her a glance.

"Your master."


End file.
